The present disclosure is related to patient-support apparatuses having lift systems.
Patient-support apparatuses such as a hospital beds, for example, are known to use linear actuators which extend and retract to move portions of the apparatus relative to other portions. Movement of one portion of the patient support apparatus relative to another portion results in raising patient-support deck sections of the apparatus relative to some support frame, or lifting an entire patient-support deck relative to other members of the patient-support apparatus. Lift motors are known to be positioned beneath the patient-support deck and occupy a space between the patient-support deck and the floor.